


Muzyka (Musique)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Devotion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Head Injury, Hobbies, Injury, Jim Being Creepy, Jim plays the piano, M/M, Music, Music Creation, Musicians, Pianist Jim, Piano, Possessive Sebastian, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Moriarty ma liczne hobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Musique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826025) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim znał się na wielu rzeczach, był, między innymi, utalentowanym pianistą. Moriarty mógł grać bez końca godzinami albo tylko po to, żeby się po prostu wyżyć.

Jego własna muzyka czasem była ciężka do słuchania, dosłownie. Jim już kiedyś zaczął grać w jakimś barze i zarobił szklanką w głowę. Sebastian uziemiał każdego, kto tylko próbował zrobić coś podobnego, ale nawet z czołem całym we krwi Moriarty dalej grał.

Zdarzało się, że jakiś koleś w barze doceniał muzykę Jima. Dla Morana, było to zarazem bolesne i wspaniałe. Jak krzyk duszy. Sebastian obiecywał sobie, że _na zawsze_ pozostanie wierny temu geniuszowi.


End file.
